Stripped
by Rory-Dasiny
Summary: What if Ron went to the past to save Harry’s parents. What would have changed?


********** Name: Stripped Rating: PG-13  
  
By: VHS  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Fandom: HP / BTVS Pairing: Ron /??  
  
Type: Crossover  
  
Summary: What if Ron went to the past to save Harry's parents. What would have changed? Feedback: Rory_Dasiny@hotmail.com  
  
Warning: Violence, character death  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to J. K. Rowling. The slaying thing belongs to Josh Weldon.  
  
**********  
  
********** Part 1 Friends **********  
  
********** "Waited a long time for this Feels right ... now Allow me to introduce myself Want you to come a little closer I'll like you to get to know me a little better Meet the real me  
  
Sorry you can't defy me Sorry I break the mold Sorry that I speak my mind Sorry don't do what I'm told Sorry if I don't fake it Sorry I come too real I will never hide what I really feel No way oh  
  
So here it is No hype No glass No pretense Just me Stripped  
  
Sorry if I ain't perfect Sorry I don't give a __________ Sorry I ain't no Diva Sorry just know what I want Sorry I'm not a virgin Sorry I'm not a slut I won't let you break me Think what you want To all my dreamers out there I'm with you All my underdogs I feel you Lift your head high and stay strong Keep pushing on **********  
  
********** Ron's POV **********  
  
I was getting ready for my first day of class in Hogwarts. I was already in my fourth year. I spiked up my hair, put up my favorite t-shirt, ripped jeans and my worn out adidas sneakers. These were my favorite clothes and they made me feel better about myself, but unfortunately nobody would see them because of the school robes. The only thing that you can notice are my two eyebrow piercing's and the black mascara.  
  
Also, checked my nails to see if the blood red nail polish was still on them. The muggle clothing, but I am still in shock about where the clothes came from. My watcher had given them to me. I can't believe my watcher cares for me this much, not even my own parents care that much.  
  
I walked out of my room and I was relieved to see that the Slyterin garbage wasn't around to bother me. I had lost so many points for Gryffindor that nobody in my own house wanted to talk to me or even wanted anything to do with me.  
  
At first when I begun to go to Hogwarts, I only had one friend, Hermione. Later on she got tired of me because I lost too many points, always got into fights with the Slyterin's and I never listened to her advice. At the time, I had never bothered to wonder about why on earth I became her friend, but now, I am sure that Hermione and I don't have anything in common, so why keep the friendship going anyway.  
  
Now, Hermione and I hadn't talked since I became a vampire slayer. It had been two months since we stopped talking and I think that were not friends anymore now. But that's ok; I'm five by five with that. Besides, I'm a vampire slayer I'm too busy saving the world, so I don't have the time to have friends.  
  
Another thing, I never wrote to my family. I don't think they cared or even wanted to hear from me. My own sister didn't even talked to me and I didn't wanted to talk to her either. Besides if I encountered my sister she would only come up with her usual remarks I had to endure when she knew how I dressed and not even mentioning the piercing's and the black mascara that I had on.  
  
My sister hated me so much that when she begun to go to Hogwarts, when I was in my second year, she started making rumors that I was a whore. Of course since I only had one friend, Hermione, everyone from the different houses believed Ginny. Now, everyone in Hogwarts believed that I was a whore just because of the piercing's and the eyeliner.  
  
As usual, I tried to ignore it, but when someone would come up to me and ask me how much I charged for them to fuck me that's when I got angry, so I got into fights.  
  
As I was getting near the class I got the usual stares, snicker's, and "There goes the school's whore!" remarks, but I was already used to it so I didn't cared that much. I also knew that if they tried to get fresh with me then I could kick their arse.  
  
I noticed that my worst tormentor of them all, Draco "Ferret" Malfoy, and his friends the two idiots, Dumb and Dumber, and Potter walking towards me. I was about to use slayer speed when ...  
  
"Hey slut, have you given any blowjobs today, cuz you forgot to suck mine?" Laugher followed Draco's stupid comment from the rest of my classmates who heard. I couldn't believe that other Gryffindor's were laughing at me and not defending me, some loyalty Gryffindor's have, huh! I didn't look back; instead I just walked into my class still hearing the laughter behind me.  
  
The day went by and as usual no one would dare talk to me. Nobody would get caught dead talking to the "School's whore." As I kept thinking about school, for the first time I was glad to be a Vampire Slayer. I dreaded to think that I had three more years of school. Fortunately for me, Vampire Slayer's don't live that much.  
  
I had to constantly watch out for Malfoy and his guard dogs just to make sure that they wouldn't bother me and I would lose points to my house, not that it mattered to me but I was trying to live up to Remus expectations, as I was walking out of the last class of the day ... another encounter with Malfoy and his gang.  
  
"Why can't they accept me for who I am? Why can't they just let me be?" I thought to myself.  
  
"Hey whore, how many guys fucked you today? I bet you like it up your arse?" Draco and his two dumb Neanderthals laughed, except for Potter.  
  
"Guys, I thought you said we were going drinking, besides hadn't he had enough? Just leave him alone cuz he can beat your arse," I heard Potter tell them. I couldn't believe that he was defending me.  
  
Malfoy gave Potter his trade mark cold look before ... "I just find it amusing to insult somebody who look's like a bint," Malfoy answered with a cold calculating laugh.  
  
I almost turned around to punch his lights and to show him what a supposed woman can do when I remembered the talk I had with Professor Lupin. I had a talk with Professor Lupin and for the first time I felt embarrassment and shame about the fight's with Malfoy. But still, if it weren't for my watcher and professor Lupin, all of my problems, like Malfoy and his gang, my lack of friends, and my family's neglect, then I would feel pathetic and hopeless.  
  
"That's right whore, leave! Go and satisfy someone, I bet that's why your family doesn't love you cuz you can't please them. You can run, but you can't hide!" Malfoy yelled even louder than before.  
  
I felt tears start to form in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I didn't wanted to give them the satisfaction of them knowing that they had hit a nerve in me. I didn't wanted them to know that what they had said about my family was true and that it hurt me beyond anything they had said to me.  
  
********** Harry's POV **********  
  
Draco, Dumb and Dumber started walking towards Hogsmade, "Guys, I just remember that I have to do some homework, I'll see you tomorrow." As I turned around and headed the same way Ron was heading, I heard Draco say "Fine" and then he left with his two dumb bodyguards.  
  
When I finally noticed that Draco, Dumb and Dumber were gone from my sight, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Ron.  
  
********** Ron's POV **********  
  
I was relieved when I didn't saw anybody else so I continued patrolling when I hear him. "I'm sorry for how he treats you. I keep telling him to leave you alone, but he just won't listen, my guess is that he was dropped too many times on his head," I stopped; I was a little shocked and unnerve to what I was hearing. I turned around to face him and looked straight into his green eyes.  
  
"Aren't you the one who ran me over with a three wheeler when we first started Hogwarts?" I asked him, I was a bit irritated and annoyed beyond belief at his nerve.  
  
He looked surprised, but at the same time he looked a bit apologetic. "It was just a little prank, that had nothing to do with you being a whore?" Potter responded.  
  
"FOR THE LAST DAMNED TIME, I AM NOT A WHORE!" I yelled at him. He was lucky that nobody was around, or else he would have been seen with me.  
  
Now, Potter looked like somebody had killed his puppy or something like that. "Relax, I'm sorry about that, but everyone thinks that," Potter replied honestly.  
  
"I don't have time for this, why are you even talking to me?" I asked and was surprised by his answer.  
  
"I want to be your friend ... I mean our dads work for the Ministry, so I thought that maybe we could be friends," Harry responded and now he looked shy.  
  
"YOU, a SLYTHERIN, want to be MY, A GRYFFINDOR, friend?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe that a Slyterin wanted to befriend a Gryffindor and not just any Gryffindor, but the school's most talked about wizard.  
  
"Yes, I want to be your friend even if you are a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke? Your friends hate me and they would stop being your friend if you were my friend not to mention everyone in school would make fun of you because you'd be hanging out with me," I said as a matter of fact. Besides, I didn't want him to get hurt by my night job.  
  
"I don't give a fuck and trust me just because I hang out with you wouldn't make people make fun of me because they know I'd kick their arse's," Harry responded. He sounded so sure of himself and his abilities. I was still in disbelief about it all.  
  
"Friends?" Harry asked extending his hand out. I figured that I had nothing to lose so I took it and replied ...  
  
"Friends," as we both shook hands.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You used to make fun of me and watch your friends while they tried to hit me," I said.  
  
"Well, I've changed now and I think it's stupid to make fun of someone just because of their numerous sexual partners," Harry replied. "I can't believe that the idiot did it again," I angrily thought.  
  
"I'm not a whore!" I yelled again.  
  
"All right I'm sorry... well I'll see you tomorrow in class then," Harry said.  
  
"Ok," I replied as we arrived back in Hogwarts and he kept walking to his house. When I noticed that he wasn't around anymore I walked out and once again begun to patrol.  
  
********** Snape's POV **********  
  
I watched as my slayer went out to patrol, just like every night. I cared about him, not just because he was my slayer and I was his watcher, but I truly cared for him as if he were my own son. When he went back to his family it made me sick the way his supposed family treated him.  
  
I had wanted nothing more then to adopt him, but the only reason that has kept me back has been my own slayer. He said that even though he is neglected, he still loves his family and that his older brother's Bill, Charlie and Percy needed him. The most important thing was that they didn't know that Ron was a slayer.  
  
********** TBC ********** 


End file.
